Fire and Coal makes ash's
by MarcoPerez10
Summary: What if Four/Tobias never transferred to dauntless, and died with his dad and mom when they get robbed when he was 12?What if Will did not die? What would life be like? I can only tell you one thing- not even close to the same. Please review :-) you will
1. Choosing cremony, Peter's POV

Authors note: Ok so please review y'all… that's all I have to say - oh yah wait… this is my first divergence story.

* * *

Peter's POV

As I slowly walk over to the five bowls – Abnegation, Erudite, Dauntless, Amity and Candor buying my time because I don't want to make this choice.I knew there was no way I could be Candor or Erudite. Me, Peter Hayes, A truthful but mean jerk… nah-never, smarty pants - as if, I got all F's in every class in the candor boarding school. But who cares about me anyways? When my test mentor, Tori, said that I am some sort of freak, at first I was like WFT! But now what it means makes way more sense thinking about it. I don't care about myself (Abnegation), I'm brave and stupid (Dauntless) and I'm lazy, but I act like I'm not (Amity) , so I am divergent to the core. Beyond the point of caring when I get to the bowls I cut my palm, and let it fall into any bowl. My blood landed in the coals and fire, so that means that I'm Dauntless now, whop, whop yay I'm so happy. Seriously though I think the dauntless initiates look more exited about me coming than thousands of me put together - no make that Millions. Only one person, an Abnegation girl, was not cheering or clapping in the slightest. Thank goodness for her, or I would be going crazy! I decide that Dauntless is the perfect choice for me; I can choose to commit suicide any time I want if things don't get better. And I very much doubt they will, because nobody owes me a favor so no one will give me one. And a favor is what I need now, for someone to be my friend.


	2. Getting there, Peters POV

Authors note: please review if you like/dislike and why, and please don't judge based of couples/no Four.

Guest: Thanks for reviewing- but don't judge

Let's start! 8-) (y'all like my new smiley face? I'll be using it alot from now on)

PS. Peter is mostly Abnegation (LOL) 8-)

PPS. I have decided that this story will probably be mostly from Peter's POV, maybe Cristinas too?

* * *

Peter's POV

When we get to the rail road I know what we are doing, jumping into the train. At this point I still really do not care what happens to me, who does? When I jump I almost miss it but two girls pull me up onto the train. "My name's Be..." the burrnete from earlier starts to say "Tris", the other corrects, "And my name's Cris" then Cris starts laughing, Tris lightly giggleing and for some reason I can't help but smile."Those are stupid names." A rather large and super ugly looking girl sneers at them. "Not really..." I say out of instinct and I'm cut off. "How's that?" Cris says, man she's talkative. "Cris is a boy's name and Beatrice is better then Tris, how childish to change it" "What, you prefer old fashioned names?" Cris and Tris retort at the same time "Yeh, my name is Molly for goodness sakes" the girl, Molly, says."Like the American Girl?Tris says tentatively, then picking up speed,"is your last name the same as hers too" then I add in "you know that was popular in like 2009 or something?"This was kind of funny, and I just want to distract myself from the voices inside of my head. "You know she has the same color hair as you and is fat too so it would make sense" Cris laughs. I notice Tris's and my mood turning around for the better, even if I would still take a bullet for her, Cris or anyone without caring ... but maybe not that Molly girl? Maybe I will find friend's I think... just don't get my hopes up and it might work. But my hopes are up and I know it, my brain just don't want to admit it. But deep inside my heart I know something special has happened. And then I think that I can't be friend with people like that, I'll just let them down. Then I decided I'll hang with the bullys, for the sake of Tris and Cris. Why can't things like this have a good ending?


End file.
